1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a circuit composed of thin film transistors (hereinafter referred to as TFTs) and a manufacturing method thereof. The present invention relates to, for example, a device represented by a liquid crystal display device (on which a liquid crystal module is mounted) and an electronic device on which such a device is mounted as a part.
Note that the semiconductor device in this specification indicates a device in general, which can function by utilizing a semiconductor characteristic, and an electro-optical device, a light emitting device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device each are the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique for constructing a thin film transistor (TFT) using a semiconductor thin film (about several to several hundreds nm in thickness) formed on a substrate having an insulating surface has been noted. The thin film transistor is widely applied to an electronic device such as an IC or an electro-optical device and its development as a switching element of an image display device is particularly demanded.
Conventionally, a liquid crystal display device is known as the image display device. Since a high resolution image is obtained as compared with a passive liquid crystal display device, an active matrix liquid crystal display device is used in many cases. According to the active matrix liquid crystal display device, when pixel electrodes arranged in matrix are driven, a display pattern is formed on a screen. In more detail, when a voltage is applied between a selected pixel electrode and an opposite electrode corresponding to the selected pixel electrode, a liquid crystal layer located between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode is optically modulated and the optical modulation is recognized as the display pattern by an observer.
The range of use of such an active matrix liquid crystal display device is increased. Demands for a higher resolution, a higher opening ratio, and high reliability are increased along with increase in a screen size. Simultaneously, demands for improvement of productivity and cost reduction are also increased.
Conventionally, when a TFT is manufactured using aluminum as a material of a gate wiring of the above-mentioned TFT, a protrusion such as hillock or a whisker is produced by thermal treatment and an aluminum atom is diffused to a channel forming region. Thus, an operation failure of the TFT and a deterioration of a TFT characteristic are caused. In order to solve this, a metallic material which can be resistant to thermal treatment, typically, a metallic element having a high melting point is used. However, a problem in which a wiring resistance is increased due to increase in a screen size arises, and increase in power consumption and the like are caused.